chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Intermediate Guide - Section 3
Occupation (Farms and Mines) Farms Each district within a Region has its own Farm interface. The competition here is much less intense than that for Silver Mines, which are shared by the entire Region. There are farms of varying output, each of which can be occupied for around 4 hours. Grain is critical for recruiting reserve units and keeping your army full. Seize the highest output Farms in the middle any time you see them available! The number displayed to the right of the farm output is the output boost received from the Alliance Crop Rotation Research. Abandoning a farm before the session has ended will reduce the amount of Grain harvested. Farms will be automatically abandoned when you move your city to a new region. Each day counts as one season, each season has some special rules: *Spring – One additional Banner gained *Summer – Tax Collection limit increased by 3, to 15 totally. *Autumn – Farm Output +20% *Winter – No player-vs.-player combat allowed! This includes Conquer, Invasion, and seizing Farms and Silver Mines. Each season refresh at 05:00 (Server Time). Mines For Mines, the guide is as same as the Farms, but the Mines are located in the 1st Region of your city. The amount of mines available will be reduced in a higher level cities. Quick Silver Gaining Taxes Taxes will be your main source of Silver, Regional Prosperity, Loyalty, Alliance Research, Tax Office level, and Residence Level. Quests Quests are a major source of Silver for lower level players, be sure to finish them! Selling Grain Keep your eye on the Exchange Rate in the Marketplace; if it is high you can sell Grain to earn Silver. The Emporium resets at 9:30p.m. 15 Brilliant Coronals are on sale for 24 Gold each, and resell for 6750 Silver! The Emporium The Emporium is for all VIP (Level 1 and above) users and is great for turning Gold into Silver via Crowns, especially in lower levels. Mines/Mine Wars You can occupy Mines a few times every day. Mine Wars is where you can earn a lot of Silver, but they only happen in Summer. Plantation Wars Plantation Wars require an Allegiance to sign up for them; you can earn a lot of Silver and Contribution from them. Salary Your Salary can be collected daily; the amount of your Salary depends on your Rank, which is earned by Prestige. Subjects Subjects give you a percentage of their earnings; however, it does not affect how much they themselves earn. Caravans/Trading At higher levels you will be able to trade with other players to earn Silver. Selling Equipment Another great way is to sell Equipment, whether it is an old piece you do not use anymore or a piece that has dropped from an Elite Army or Legion. Detailed Guide for new Intermediate Players (Lv. 21-30) When you move to a new region, it is important to frequently fight in Campaign to collect Battle Points. If you don’t have enough Battle Points, you will be unable to upgrade your Research and begin to lag behind others in your region. Important Strategies *You should upgrade your important buildings and first five Researches to the maximum level. If you run short on Silver, buy and resell Grain in the Marketplace for generous profits. Focus on upgrading a Formation that suits the fighting style of your starting General. Don’t forget to stock on Battle Points in Campaign, too! *Upgrade your Counting House and Armory as slowly as possible after they reach Level 25; *Keep an eye on the reset times of the armies in Campaign. Equip the bows after you have thoroughly enhanced them. *You can defeat get through easily when your starting General is Level 19-22, and your other Generals are Level 17-21. Your Research should be upgraded until the first 5 are all maxed out. *If you have the time and energy, you can participate attack other players to earn Prestige. *Stop attacking other players after you equip your fifth Hero. Why? Because your buildings may be demoted if you lose. (Don’t worry though, you only get your fifth General after your City Hall and Academy are both Level 50 and you have accumulated 15000 Prestige.) *Dispatch Scouts for advanced Mount. It’s better to upgrade your green horses instead of wasting your time with blue ones. *You can tell the quality of a Gear by the color of its name. The colors are listed below in increasing order: White, Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red Guide Source: *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38367&extra=#pid281955 *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=37598&extra=#pid274768 *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38356&extra=page=1 Category:Help Category:Guides